Damien Tager
Damien Tager is a character in Just Cause: Paradiso Islands. Backstory Not much is known about Damien, besides that he is an ex-US military base commander, attempting to retire in the Islands. When Chalk became ruler, and his brother started the Revolution, Damien only saw it fit to join them. In Game Damien is an ally for most of the game, leading up until No-one can be heroes. Due to him being in the U.S. Army, he is extremely skilled in the use of his Meyn Arms Hammer, resulting in him being one of the most accurate soldiers in the Revolution and the second most accurate of Rico's companions, behind Jack. Damien's MA Hammer is also unique, resulting in a instant kill on ever grunt and soldier. Damien won't kill Commanders, however, stating that "he wont kill his own kind". Damien also has a large amount of health (50 HP higher than Rico), so it takes alot to kill him. Betrayal In the mission 'No-one can be heroes', Damien finds out that Chalk is actually his best friend from high school, so he joins Chalk's side. Afterwards, Damien becomes the penultimate boss. However, he is reduced to only 15 HP more than Rico, so it still takes alot to kill him, but not as much. After Chalk is killed, Rico returns to the area where he killed Damien to see Marienfield crying next to his body. Rico tells him it had to be done, but Marienfield just tells him to "piss off". Eventually, Marienfield joins Rico outside, and the game ends. In Through My Eyes Damien has a deep, deep hatred for Jack before Rico shows up, mostly because Mika is with Jack instead of him. In 1989, Damien takes advantage of Jack having the flashbacks and tries to attack him. He gets in a few successful hits and one blast from his Hammer to the knee, before Mika loses her shit and pounds him. In Harris's Last Stand, he ambushes the enemies at Chekov Point with a Feuerrader R72 and kills everyone attacking Jack, Mika and Marienfield. When in his Chevalier California heading to Jack's Garage, he tries to sweet-talk Mika, but she just slaps him. In the final battle, while he is sniping with a special scoped Holdt .44, he shoots 3 shots at Jack, before Mika finally attacks him with her chains. He is climbing down the ladder to find Jack and apologize after the battle ends, but he ends up going down the wrong ladder and lands in the dumpster. Quotes That crazy sumbitch is getting these islands over our cold, dead bodies. -Talking about Chalk Broken hearts are all the same, mi hombre. Let it go. -Trying to calm down Jagger Callaghan in Se Revoltar! Yeah, I'm Ex-US. You got a problem with that, bitch? -Displaying dominance over Nikolas Aurian. You just fucked up, motherfucker. -About to punch Rass in the teeth. You are six kinds of stupid. -About to fight. Someone's about to go home in a cardboard box. -Fighting Rico in No One Can Be Heroes. Trivia *Damien was originally planned to be an SCP, but the idea was shot down. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Just Cause: Paradiso Islands